


Day 14: Sensory Deprivation

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: After a long day at work, Lucio comes home to unwind. The two thing that help him most with this are music and sex.





	Day 14: Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one a LOT. Definitely my favorite so far.

It had been a long day of residency at the hospital. Lucio had scrubbed in on a six-hour-long surgery with Doctor Ziegler, missed his lunch break and had to stay late to finish up his rounds. When he enters his apartment, he is surprised that his boyfriend had not gotten home yet but imagines that he will arrive soon.

He decides to take a bit to unwind. He showers briefly to get the smell of the hospital off of him and puts on his headphones, grinning as he dances around the apartment. After a while he sits in bed, laying down and relaxing as the sound of techno blares in his ears. He wishes Akande were here to help him blow off some steam. The thought of the older man in bed with him leads to more perverse things and before he knows it, he finds himself pushing his hand down the front of his boxers.

Akande frowns as he enters the apartment, calling out to his boyfriend and receiving no response. He had been held up late at the office to work on a project proposal for his company. He soon sees why his boyfriend did not respond to him as he enters their shared bedroom.

Lucio is laying in bed, eyes shut with his headphones on. The music is likely turned all the way up, a habit that Akande consistently tried to warn the younger man about. Lucio’s underwear has been pushed down around his ankles and he wears nothing else except for one of Akande’s shirts. His hand is moving up and down his member fervently, slicked with lube from the nightstand.

He watches in awe for a moment, entranced by the younger man and at once an idea springs into his head. He makes his way over to the nightstand, looking in it for a blindfold and handcuffs. Next, he approaches his lover, surprised that he still has not noticed his presence. He reaches out, cupping the side of the smaller man’s face, letting out a quiet, unheard laugh as his eyes shoot open in surprise.

Lucio reaches up and before he can remove the headphones, Akande takes his hands. He holds them together easily and handcuffs them, earning him a grin from his boyfriend. Akande chuckles slightly and leans down to peck the young man’s lips before tying the blindfold over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
